


I love myself...tomorrow

by gladsomemind



Series: TMATNB [8]
Category: Merlin (TV), Mr Benn
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to the end of the series.</p><p>Old LJ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love myself...tomorrow

Arthur was happy to win the tournament. Morgana would have to accompany him to the feast and not the overgrown clod she had been ogling the past week; anything to make her day a bit more miserable.

Best part though was the long make out session with Merlin as he was supposed to be helping him change.

Making his way back to the castle a strange man waved him through a door Arthur had never noticed before.

Finding himself back in the changing room Mr Benn put on his suit. Next time he thought, he would wear the wizard costume.


End file.
